numberlemonfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:MrYokaiAndWatch902/WHY THE DELETD'S FAC SUCKS
I'm going over them one-by-one... this is WIP. Why it Sucks #It may not be obvious at first but it's a ripoff of SSLW in many ways. There is so much ways that I can't totally list them all, so try and help me out. #Lots of the waves are flat-out stupid or gets completed WAY too fast. #*'Wave 14' of AFAC had Firey 114 kill everybody which aren't Flame, which is an incredibly stupid restriction as some characters are fire-proof. For some reason Firey 114 only takes damage from water and nothing else, not even a bunch of zaps. Leafirey somehow already knows his weakness. Also, a random flood came out of nowhere to hurt Firey 114. Nobody even did anything. #*'Wave 20' of AFAC is possibly the worst boss fight of any Free-Add Comic; Firey 114 died too fast, and how did he die? Bumping into Esquardo despite his only weakness being water! #*'Wave 18' of ADFAC lies; it's not Mobizen's first wave. #Events which come out of nowhere with no warning. For example, the aforementioned random flood. Speaking of events, there's too much enemies which suddenly die or suicide without doing anything. #'TONS AND TONS OF POWER CREEPS', EVEN WORSE THAN PVZ HEROES! A Level 9,000,00 can't decimate a Level 123 in one hit! The only thing which goes up is HP which is USELESS! #Mind-breaking logic breaks. For example, the weakness chart has botched logic, with nonsensical matchups (Magnetic > Bally), weaknesses which would make sense if they didn't have bad reasons (Aviation > Flame), weakness karma (Ground < Flame), and unexplainable weaknesses (Wrath > Ground) List of Ripped-Off Cutscenes *'Let's Get Started!' (AFAC, Wave 1): Pump Up Practices and Things Get Heavier **'Pump Up Practices': Both start with a tree enemy... which isn't really a major reason, but... **'Things Get Heavier': Both have the tree enemies winding up You-Don't-Know-Jack. *'Two Times One' (AFAC, Wave 2): Two Times One and Things Get Heavier **'Two Times One': The name and the enemies. Both waves have two of the tree enemies. **'Things Get Heavier': Again, a tree winding up You-Don't-Know-Jack. Nearly similar except there is no Roller bystander. *'They See Me Rollin'' (AFAC, Wave 3): Pink Thumb **'Pink Thumb': Both enemies are balls (except the other has gun-arms) and their first move is rolling into Paper Four. This time, it's a wimp. *'Let's Get Serious' (AFAC, Wave 7): Om Nom Nom Nom and Serious Time **'Om Nom Nom Nom': Both seem to have an enemy which is strong. Sadly, two zaps made it go down immediately, which is lame, so there's no really finding out how much damage it can do in total. **'Serious Time': The name scheme. *'I Believe I Can Fly' (AFAC, Wave 8): Flying Mayhem **'Flying Mayhem': Both waves are related to flying. Except this time, the enemies are just two Level-4 4ours which are wimps, and die. *'Feelin' Lucky?' (AFAC, Wave 13): A Joke Wave **'A Joke Wave': Both have the same premise of looking incredibly easy at first, only for the only enemy of the stage to reveal it was a trap. Also, both have a fighter trying to hurt the enemy only to realize it dodges. Category:Blog posts